The central goal of this program is to understand the therapeutic utility of novel strategies to stimulate Tumor cell killing by the immune system. The Imaging Core will play multiple diverse roles within this program. In summary, our primary roles will be : careful analysis of cellular and molecular processes associated with apoptosis, characterization and quantification of cell types within tumors, examination of protein expression during cell death, examination of cell-cell interactions in vitro, quantitative analysis of protein expression by individual cells within tissues, and measurement of the levels and patterns of expression of chemokines and cell-type markers in tumors and tumor explants. These studies will employ the full array of current light, and potentially, electron microscopic methods including: single and multicolor fluorescence microscopy, laser confocal microscopy, live cell imaging, transmission electron microscopy and computer-aided morphometric analyses. The Center for Biologic Imaging, in which this core (B1) service will be performed, is designed for the purpose of providing state of the art microscopic technologies to its users. It is equipped to perform a continuum of optical methods including all types of light and electron microscopy essential to this Program Project. Within the scope of this project at the light microscopic level these methods include: histology, immuno-histology, live cell and in situ hybridization methods. The Core will be used extensively by all projects. Core B2 will provide in situ analysis services to all projects, including: generation and sequence confirmation of gene-specific cDNA templates for probe synthesis;in situ hybridization with radioactive cRNA probes and autoradiography;combined in situ hybridization and immunohistochemical staining;and image capture, analysis, and documentation for data sharing and publication. These analysis services will provide integrated data on chemokine expression profiles and producer cells in tumor-containing tissues provided by all projects. Core B3, will act to provide whole animal MRI services as needed in each project. In the previous submission this core was very highly regarded as such changes have been kept to a minimum and only reflect continued interaction and productivity between the core and the project Pis RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions):